


Join Me

by Girlonfire451



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M, Mind Control, Mind Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlonfire451/pseuds/Girlonfire451
Summary: "Join me," the two words he would ask him every time, and every time his answer would remain the same. And yet he couldn't help but admit the words seemed to carry some power with them.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Join Me

**Author's Note:**

> Lelouch's geass is slightly different here, the power is still the same but it's more of a voice thing now and doesn't require eye contact. And he can choose how much influence he has over a person and can gradually increase it.

"Join me," the two words he would ask him every time, and every time his answer would remain the same. And yet he couldn't help but admit the words seemed to carry some power with them. He knew he would ask and he knew his own response. Yet every time he questioned himself, suddenly unsure of his own decision as soon as the words left Zero's mouth. He knew he wouldn't join him, didn't want to join him, but he still hesitated each time. He would doubt his own decision, and begin to actually consider his offer. He knew he shouldn't, his methods were far too extreme, so why did he doubt himself every time.  


He knew his power had an affect on Suzaku. He could see the uncertainty, the doubt, in his eyes each time as he suddenly felt the desire to join him. His mind suddenly clouded over, unsure of his own thoughts and feelings. With every offer, his hold on him became stronger. Soon enough he knew he would give in to his commands, it was just a matter of time. Everyone gave in to him eventually, Suzaku would be no exception. He may try to fight it now, but soon he'll find himself happily accepting anything he says. "Soon," he told himself, "soon, Suzaku will be mine. He won't be able to resist the temptation much longer, and the very thought of going against me will seem wrong to him."  
"Are you fantasizing about your "friend" again," C.C. said.  
Lelouch smirked at her, "those fantasies will soon become reality. The next time we meet he will give in, I'll make sure of it. I won't leave his side until he's firmly in my grasp. He won't have a chance to refuse me."  
"Have you always had such impure thoughts about him," C.C. said.  
"What I do with him is none of your concern, witch."  
"I could care less about what you do with the boy, I was merely asking a question."  
His phone went off then, the name Q-1 on the screen, "and you might just get your answer," he said as he picked up the phone.   
"Everything's ready," Kallen said through the phone, "if everything goes as planned Suzaku should be safely taken into custody by the end of this."  


"Join me," the words were uttered once again, and once again he doubted himself. "There has to be something going on here," he thought. "I never doubt myself like this, there's something else at play here."  
He replayed the earlier events in his head. He had managed to fall for the Black Knight's trap and once again Zero asked the same question. Yet again, he doubted himself, but soon after gave his usual answer.  
"We'll discuss this later," Zero had told him, and that was the last thing he remembered. Now he was a prisoner of the enemy, being kept who knows where. Perhaps he can get an answer to his confusion.  
"I hope you're comfortable, Kururugi," Zero said as he entered. "We have much to discuss, but why don't I just cut to the chase." He held out his hand, "join me, Suzaku."  
There it was again, that sudden doubt creeping in, but this time he felt himself about to agree to it. The doubt seemed to wash away, and saying yes suddenly felt right. But it wasn't. "What did you do to me," he asked, snapping out of his trance.  
"Whatever do you mean," Zero said coyly, smirking at the confusion he was causing the young knight.  
"Every time you ask me to join you, I begin to doubt myself. I know my answer and yet every time you say those words I become unsure," he said.  
"Perhaps it's because...it's what you really want," Zero seductively whispered.  
"No, my mind is made up on the matter and I have no intention of–"  
"Are you sure about that," Zero coaxed, suddenly very close, "are you sure you know what you really want, Suzaku."  
There it was again, doubt, "I...I–"  
He stroked his face, "because I believe I know what you really want, what's good for you." He began to further increase his hold on him, slowly luring him into submission. "That's right, you want to join me, to fight for me. Your rightful place...is with me." Did he want this, he certainly felt like he did. Why else would it feel so right.

He was so close now, he could feel him yielding to his commands. "You want to submit to me, to obey me, to give yourself completely to me."  
An alarm went off in his head. "Wait, something's wrong," he thought, "I don't want that, I don't want any of this."  
Lelouch frowned behind his mask, "damn it, I pushed too hard. I need to increase my hold more before I go that far. I don't want him to be able to break free." He caressed his face once again, "just forget about that for now, remember you want to join me."  
"No...that's not what I—"  
"Hush, my knight. I know what's best for you. This is what you want."

This isn't what he wanted. He had to fight it, he had to, but it felt so–no! He couldn't give in, he had to fight. The sound of something hitting the floor brought his attention back to Zero, and he realized he had been blindfolded in the middle of his mental battle. He assumed the masked terrorist had taken his mask off and didn't wish for him to see, but why would he take it off now of all times. He got his answer when Zero suddenly kissed him. The sudden embrace shocked him, Zero of all people was kissing him!

He pulled away slightly, only a few inches between them. "Just another little push and I'll have him right where I want him," he thought to himself. He leaned in once again and whispered three little words on his lips, knowing they would compel him inextricably, "you want this." He kissed him once again, knowing he would soon have full control.

"You want this." His voice was soft and his breath was hot against his lips, he shivered with anticipation at what was to come.  
"Wait...I–" his thought was cut short by yet another kiss. Suzaku melted into the embrace, his lips were warm and soft against his, it felt amazing. "...but I shouldn't...want..." Lelouch deepened the kiss, making sure to stomp out any resistance he had left in him. Suzaku closed his eyes and moaned into the kiss, relinquishing any will he had left, and submitted to him.

"I guess I had you deeper than I thought I did," he chuckled, "makes things all the more easier for me." Suzaku was putty in his hands and he would mold him exactly as he saw fit. He removed the blindfold and lifted his chin, making note of the red around his eyes marking he was his. "I always get what I want in the end, Suzaku. It was no different here. With my geass I can make anyone submit to me with just my words." He smiled at him and began caressing his face, "you were by far my most entertaining subject. Your attempts to resist me were adorable, your confusion even more, but in the end you submitted to me just like all the others." He stole a kiss from his lips once again. "And now you'll give me anything I want." He leaned down to his neck and kissed him; his reaction to it brought a smile to his face. "Because you have to," he whispered into his ear before nibbling it, "because you want to." He pulled away from him and admired his work. Suzaku was completely his now. He looked up at him, patiently waiting for his prince's embrace once again. He was tempted to take him right then and there, and he wasn't making it easier looking at him like that, but he could wait just a little longer until he could completely claim his prize. He had no chance of resisting him now after all, he had nothing to worry about. He took his chin in his hand, "now let's try this again. I have a question to ask you, or perhaps an order to give you since you can't refuse," he said with a sadistic smile, "join me."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked or have any questions!


End file.
